Strike Witches, The Highway Blues
by Danger Close
Summary: When it's decided the witches of the 501st need to start acting more like soldiers, there's only one women for the job. Gunnery Sgt. Samantha Highway of the Liberion Marine Corps.
1. Chapter 1

"Mio, this is not good" Commander Minna of the 501st JFW said to her second in command. Command was cracking down on witch unit for lack of discipline, and the Allied brass was sending someone to grade and "Whip em into shape".

"Whoever the sent will be hear to Tomorrow" the letter stated. "and there sending...oh god help us all" she said reading the name.

...W...

"...And break"! Shirley yelled as the ball connected perfectly, sending the ball ahead of it into the along with Eila and Hartmann were playing pool in the bases rec center, an old hangar they had fixed up, along with a pool set, they had a record player with plenty of records among other things like bocks and a projector.

Outside, Yoshkia and Lyn sat, the first teaching the second her native speak, when a jeep carrying the Commander, Mio and a Women in a dark jacket and pants with a military cap with an emblem with a bird, a globe and an anchor on it.

"Good morning" the little Fuso said as the women walked by into the hangar without saying a word. Opening the door the women was greated by no one, some looked up but most of the witches didn't notice.

The record player was shut off by her, until Hartmann walked over turning it and it's tune back on. Rather then shut it off again, the women picked it up and trew it into the hangar wall, smashing it to bits.

"HEY" Shirley yelled. "what the hell"

I am gunnery Sgt Samantha Highway, i have drunk more beer. shot more guns and fucked more then all of you put together, my job is to whip you lazy bitches into shape"

"who invited you?" Eila asked

"i didn't take this job so we can have warm bath's together, i took it because it's my job to make pukes like you real soldiers"!

"hey, we are real soldiers"! Barkhorn yelled at her, she prided herself with being a model soldier after all.

"Your not even close, maybe you might think you are but you all look more like a bunch of little girl playing dress up to me" she said kicking over a can full of empty cola bottles, the contents smashing onto the floor.

"Clean up this mess and meet me on the runway in five"! she yelled walking out the door, slaming it to add effect as she got in the jeep with the Commander and Mio still siting in it, shocked at what they had just heard.

"Now i'll see how well the "Strike Witches" realy are.

...W...

The witches were lined up on the runway, as Highway studied them.

She walked up to Yoshkia and pointed at what she was wearing.

"Uniform, where is it"?

"well...um"

"only that racoon dog would only be so bold" Perine said out of the corner of her mouth.

"your not in uniform yourself blondie"

"Blondie? how dare you call me such a thing"?

"i will call you whatever the fuck i want, now anyone who isn't in uniform, strip em off"

"but...but..." Perine gasped.

"i said OFF"!

The girl did as she was told and striped down to her under garments, as did the others who didn't wear unifoms.

This included Sayna, who was still tried from nightpatrol, to the horror of Eila.

"Maim, you can't do that"!

"Your right, all who don't like this idea raise your hand" Everyone rasied there hand.

"good, that's a democracy in action, but democracy fails and we do as i say, but i agree with you on one thing, it is unfair so everyone, uniform's off"

Everyone was shocked, but for some reason did as they were told. Francesca was happy to see this, but the rest did not share her joy. Highway made them run, and this run made one of Mio's look like a cakewalk.

The entire way with everyone, even Barkhorn trying to keep up, Highway had not slowed down.

"how...is...she...still running?" Hartmann panted out as the passed the Striker hangars for the third time in five minutes with Highway saying they still had 9 more laps in 15 more minutes to go.

Watching this happed Mio and Minna had to admit they felt bad fro the witches, even this seemed a little too extreme.

After no one could run anymore, they just fell to the ground and couldn't get up, she called training off for the day.

"be ready, i won't go easy next time" the women said before walking away.

"that was easy"? Mi said to Minna as they watched the witches gasping for air on the ground.

This wasn't going to be easy.

_Highway, Samantha E_

_USLMC._

_Sgt Highway is skilled in the use of small arms and unit traning, born on may 31st 1930, in San Francisco Liberion and joined the Marine Corps in 1940 after show her ability as a witch, she has risen to the roll of gunnery Sgt and is used to whip squadrons into shape. her magic ability allows her to "Persuasion" allows her to make others follow her orders, subjects say it feels as though someone is pushing them to do the task asked. This makes her an the perfect D.I. She served at Paris island as a D.I until December of 1941, after she was sent to the pacific where she earned a multitude of combat awards including Liberions highest military award, the Medal of honor._

_She does have issue's with the chain of command and is a drinker, she is also fond of cigars from Hispania. _

_Sgt highway may have her issues but there is no Marine i would rather have at my side in a fight._

_Tomas Holcomb-Commandant of the USLMC ._

**_That was the first chapter (and maybe only chapter) of Strike Witches Sea of Heart break, can anyone guess who Highway is based on? anyway i hope you injoyed this so far and-hey, what the hell are you doing here_**

**_Highway: shutup, drop and give me fifty, i'm taking command here!_**

**_(does as she says and starts pushups, though he can't do even one._**

**_Highway:YOU CALL THOSE PUSHUPS?_**

**_"No Maim" he says weakly_**

**_Highway:Sound off like you got a pair!_**

**_NO MAIM I DON"T DO WELL WITH THESE KIND OF THINGS!_**

**_Highway:Good, now you folks at home better leave a comment...or else! (Gives reader evil eyes), and yes i can see you siting there thinking about how "she can't see me" i can and i'm waiting..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Highway awoke at 5:00 AM, as she did every morning, she did her business and changed out of her marine sleepware(Green panties and a sports bra) and into her uniform jacket and pants along with her boots and cap, she looked herself over in the mirror, same dark brown hair and blue eyes all wrapped into a pale face. before heading out for her morning sun was only just rising as she jogged 10 laps around the base, most of the witches awoke to her running.

...W...

Hartmann awoke to find a pounding in her head, the night beofre she had recived a bottle of cider from Ursula, and only after downing it found it to contain alcohol.

"so this is that hangover thing Waltrude was always conplaing about" she moaned to herself as the pounding showed no sigh of stopping. She pulled on her uniform and threw the sunglasses Shirley gave her after she found the sunlight hurt her eyes before walking down to breakfast.

...W...

"Wow, training yesterday was hard" Yoshkia said as she and Lyn made breakfast.

"Yes it was, and she's quite demanding"

"i expected her to be more like Shirley, also why are there uniform's so diffrent"?

"Oh well she's a Marine, Shirley is in the Liberion army"

"is there a diffrence"?

"why yes there is" Highway said as she enterd the dinning room.

"A soldier in the army is just that, a soldier, but a Marine is...so much more, there's a reason were the few the proud and the brave" she said smiling.

"If god is the most powerful force on the planet, then he is a marine, surrender is not in our creed"

"Oh...good morning" they both said, suprised by her suddenly being behind them.

Good morning Sgt Highway, would you like some breakfast"? Yoshkia asked.

Highway looked over the food shaking her head. "I had my daily rations"

"but don't you want something better"?

"Nope, a true devildog only needs there daily rations, in the pacific we don't get supplys to often"

"Oh, that's terrible, you must be starving all the time" Lynn said.

"No it just shows how much stronger we are then the doggies" she said pounding her chest causing her...you knows to sway, attracting the Fousan's gaze, her friend nugged her with her arm to snap her out of her trance.

"When breakfast is over, tell everyone to meet me on the runway" she spoke as she walked away.

...W...

After breakfast, the Witches were lined up on the tarmac, all in uniform, Sana wore the baggy jacket and cap of the Orussian airforces well Perine wore the Dress coat and cap of the free forces airforce. Yoshkia wore a jacket that looked simalar to Mio's minus the rank.

"good to see your all in Uniform, you all look like real soldiers now..." she said as she noticed Hartmann's glasses.

"YOU"! she yelled pointing at the girl and moving towards her, "whats your name"?

LT Hartmann, Karlsland airforce"

"An LT huh, you outrank me" Hartmann smirked as she said this, maybe she could give her a few orders as payback.

"Well i outrank you in experience" she said plucking the shades of of Hartmann's face droping them to the ground and crushed them underfoot.

"Littering. Tsk tsk miss Hartmann" she said before moving on and looking at everyone.

"Good, now lets see if you can act like soldiers, how many of you have hand to hand training"?

Most of them laughed. "You can't be serous right? You think we can fight the Neurio with our bare hands"? Eila said shocked.

"Yes i do, if you run out of ammo or your weapon jams, you need to be able to defend yourself"

"that is stupid" she shot back.

"no, watch this" she said pulling a young man...where did he come from-WHHOOA

"now watch as i show you how its done with are friend here"

"What, no wait"

She pulled the young man by his shirt at her, slamming her fist into his face, he fell back but she pulled him up again and repeated the process.

"By useing the force of your blows, you can do this forever" she said droping him.

"What does this prove"? he moaned in pain.

"Nothing, just wanted to make a point, and try spell checking your work"

"Who's that" Yoshkia asked as the man ran away.

"No one important"

"Lets hit the range, a little rifle pratice should keep you all on your toes", she yelled moving on, they all looked at each other before following, this was not going to be an easy day for any of them, that was for sure.

**(Placing ice pack on head) I'm OK, also since no one has pointed it out i will, Highway is based off of Gunnery Sgt Tomas Highway fro the film Heartbreak ridge, great clint eastwood film.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Come on you son's of bitches! you wanna live forever?"-Sgt Dan Daly 1918 USMC.**

"Fucking shit" she swore drinking the last of her scotch rifle training had gone as well as she had thought, the 501st were use to the heavy machine gun's they used so they had little idea of how to fight with an M1 Grand, and they conplained about why they had to use such a weapon, minus the quite well chested one, she had rather exelled at firing the M1, hell of a good shot too. If they had this much problem with the Grand she would love to see them use the old 1903s the used when she first joined the corps.

Afterwords she had went into town for a drink, and one scotch turned into five and so on. She had trained better grunts with no any magic who could work harder then this.

She was half way through her sixth drink when a familar shape walked into the bar.

"Highway, Jesus get up" The man in his early 20s, he wear's the same brown uniform as highway, his cap sitting up on his side, held in his hand, upon his face lies a pair of glasses and his dirty blonde hair is in a semi buzzcut.

"Go away" she slurs at him waving him off and taking a sip of the her drink.

"Your a U.S Marine for godsakes, act like one"! he yells trying to get her on her feet,helping her up she wobbles on her heels before leaning on him for support.

He tosses the pay fro her drinks and leaves the bar.

"Come on, lets get home" he says helping her to his jeep, resting her half asleep body in the passenger seat, the smell of the drink drifting off of her lips as she snored.

The drive back was quite minus Samantha's snoring. He recalled their first meeting, a smile spreading across his face. as he ulled into the 501st's base, he turned the engine off, she was out cold, a small stream of spit flowing down her check.

"The things i go through for you" he said to himself as he hefted her up in the fashion a grom would his bride and carried her inside. He managed to open the front door without to much effort, walking inside he moved down the hall's as he realized he had no idea witch room was Samantha's.

"aww crap" he said placing her on a couch in the bases lounge.

He sits down across from her and sighs.

"Seems like your having a problem" a red haired women says stepping out of the shadows, he stands ups as he see's who it is and salutes.

"Sorry Maim"

"At ease, your not under my command anyway" she says looking at him and the passed out marine.

"She do this often"?

"No, this is not the Samantha Highway i remember" he says, hearing the woman's name for the first time catches Minna off guard, she was know by most as Highway, no first name.

"She was a hell of a lot more sober back in "39" when started basic at boot camp, i was just a geek with tars in my eyes back then, i grew up reading about the "Tufen Hundle" Devil dogs who raised hell on their foes and who were "First to the fight", he said removing his officers cap.

He recalled their first meeting...

**Paris Island, USMC Boot camp, 1939**

Getting off the bus was the first step in my mission to become a marine, they make us stand in line, and then...a women i shit you not comes out and starts barking orders at us to get moving, I'm standing there, trying to understand how such a women joins the marines.

"You, get your ass moving" she yells at me. This was my introduction to Gunnery Sgt Samantha Highway.

...

"So you've known the Sargent that long"? Minna asked him, he nods in looks down at his watch before speaking again.

"Maim, if you could just point me to Samantha's room, i need to drop her off"

"Oh, yes shes down the hall last door on the left"

"Thank you" he said picking her up again and carrying off to her room. forcing the door open with his foot and placing her in bed, he removed her jacket and placed a blanket over her. Walking towards the door her turned back to look at her

"Good night Samantha" he said closing it.

ZZZ

"What the fuck"? she said to herself getting out of bed, she had a massive hangover and was back at base, she hoped no one had seen her, heting up and changing into her Unifrom she found it was 6:00.

"Damn, what did i drink last night"? she asked herself heading down the hall to breakfast.

"...Oh i'm just from a small town in Liberion,always wanted to see the world, and i can't rightly do that if the Neuroi take it over" a man's voice said from the dinning room, and she found the sorce and her fears were confirmed. A marine was sitting and chatting with some of the 501st, and she knew him well.

"Peterson"

"Oh Samantha, so good to see your awake" he said sipping his coffee.

"Why the hell are you here"?

"Command thought you might need a hand" he said not looking up from his coffee.

"I don't need any help" she said her own face now inches from his own"

He moved back and collected himself before speaking.

"Considering i found you in a bar drinking your soul out, i think you do" he said with that smug look on his face.

"Fucking smart ass" she mumbled picking up his coffee and swiging it, she spit it out within seconds.

"The fuck is this"?

"Coffee, milk, a little sugar and honey added for flavor"

She took her's black, not like a little bitch like Peterson.

He was sitting their chatting with the witches, speaking about his hometown and life, all things she wished she could, she was an orphan, the only family she had was the Corps.

"So, what's your idea on training them" she asked the Marine, he sipped his coffee before speaking.

"Head to the range, see how they do, give some tips" he said standing up and clearing his place of food.

"OK, lets see how well that goes" she said following him.

"He thinks this will work"? she thought to her self as they went to begin training.

**There's chapter three, hope you liked it, i may add in a romance with Highway and Perterson, anyone not want that? Comment and review, come on, it's easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"They (**_**The Marines)****_ have given us are only real fight of this war." British Officer, 1812._**

Barkhorn was ready she was going to show these Liberion's that a true soldier of Karlsland was no pushover, and to prove this to a marine would be big, her countrymen had called them "Devil dogs" for a reason, known for their "Surrender is not in our creed" ideals the U.S Marine's were great soldiers on par with Karlslands best.

As they settled down at the range, Sargent Patterson went over the spec's for the M1 rifle they would be using,

" ...8 Round's, makes a ding when you eject the mag..." he went on as they watched him. He then showed them how to properly clear a jam in the weapon and how to clean the action under fire. He then handed out the weapon's and had them take firing positions.

"Your goal is 8 rounds center mass" he said as they began firing.

Most had to get use to the weapons limit of 8 rounds, when your use to a machine gun, making every round count doesn't come to mind.

"This is hard"! Lucchini moaned rubbing her shoulder, the weapon had more kick and wasn't made with a comfortable stock like her M1919A6 Liberion made MG.

"Are you having a problem"? Peterson asked. She nodded and the man got on a knee to speak with her.

"The gun hurts my shoulder" she cried.

"tighten up before you shoot" he said as he walked down the line. Most of the 501st was slowly getting into the grove of firing a rifle, some like Lynneet were doing well then other's, still none had made all 8 rounds on target. Most had no one problem getting the rounds down range, but their grouping could use much improvment.

"Eh...dang it" Erica said to herself, her gun wasn't working.

"My rifle's busted"! he said standing and turning at the man, her rifle still pointed outwards, whatever was wrong with the gun fixed itself at the moment as a single shot rang out, heading towards the jarhead, if not for Samantha's shield he would have been hit, the bullet ricochet around not hitting anyone before finding a resting place in a wall. All Hartmann could see was a look of anger on Highways face and a look of contempt on Petersons

...

"Keep up the pace Hartmann"! Highway shouted at the blonde, she was running with her rifle held over her head around the run way.

"This is a little harsh, Samantha" Peterson told her. she shock her head at him.

"She almost fucking shot you"

"It was an accident"

"I don't care if it was the fucking tooth fairy, proper weapons safety is you know, something you have to learn or your going to kill you squadmates" she ended with a shout.

"Just five more and you'll be done" she shouted out, Hartmann groaned as she heard this.

"That's not fair"

"so is almost shooting someone and getting no punishment"

"I can't...run...anymore" Hartmann moaned out falling.

"That's fine Erica, just go rest" Peterson said, she got up and carried herself away.

"Sometimes Samantha, i think you forget what a little kindness can do to a recruit" he said smugly.

"If were not hard on these girls, how will they make it in combat"?

"They have a high shoot down count and are fine soldiers, we're trying to help them improve, not remake them" He said, looking at her with an uneasy gaze.

"If you can't make it like we do in the corps, then your no soldier" she said as memorys returned to her...

**San Francico, Liberion, 1936.**

Samantha was hungry. Being an orphan wasn't all singing and being found by rich bald men, it was a hard street life, an unforgiveing life, she had to steal daily to live and often slept on the street. It was the only life she knew, so when a man in a uniform found her trying to pick pocket him, she droped her head in shame and waited for him to smake her, or scold her but instead, he just looked at her and smiled.

"Your a smart one, sneaking up on a leatherneck isn't easy" he said getting on a knee and at eye level with the girl, he took her in, dressed in dirty clothe's with her dirt covered face. He wiped off a bit of grim and she smiled.

"here" he said tossing her an apple from a cart and paying for it.

"Thank you" she told him, she went days without food sometimes, and this stanger had just done something no on had.

"Just keep you nose clean kid" he said walking away, he was not much farther down the street when he turned into an ally, the recruitment center was only a street over.

"Hey chump" a voice shouted out as a man steped out from behind a dumpster, a blade in bis hands.

"Hand over you wallet and i won't slit ya" he said, holding out a hand at the marine.

"This i a bad move" he said slowly taking his wallet out and handing it over to the mugger.

"Ya know what soldier boy? i might just jab you for the fun of it" he said lungeing at him, thanking god for hand to hand training, he butted the attacker off and slambed him into a dumster, the mans fingers grasping his neck as they both fell to the ground in a strugle for the muggers blade lieing a few feet away.

"Sorry baby" the man yelled sending a fist flying a his face, knocking him off and to the ground, he picked up the knife and stood over the marine. He lunged again and with no defence the man was done for.

"NO" someone cried as a...barrier formed infront of the knocked down jarhead.

"The hell" the attacker swore mas he spoted a little girl no older the eight or nine, the sorce of the scream.

"Kid...get the hell outta here" the marine cried not wanting to see the girl hurt.

"No, you saved my life today, i'm repaying the favor" she said as a pair of ears and the tail of a bulldog popped out of her body and she walked towards the mugger

"That's it girl, i'm slicing ya both" he said running at her and she...fliped him and sent him flying into a wall with a crash.

"what was going on" the marine said, who the hell was this little girl? She had just beat an armed man in combat.

The mugger got up and stangered towards her, blood running down his lip. She ran at him and sent a kick to his stomach, the force knokced him down and he was out colder then murder.

"And stay down dirtbag" she said only now realizing she had a second set of ears and tail.

"What's this"? she asked the jarhead, holding the tail in her fingers. The man got up and dusted off his unifrom.

"Your a witch, simple as that" he said recalling the storys he had heard about the airborne angel's. Never did he think he would meet one nor did he think it would be an 8 year old girl.

"Your a very special person, a witch. People like you can be doctors or soldiers like me-"

"I want to be like you, a soldier" she said proudly.

"I'm no soldier, i'm a marine" he said pointing his thumb at himself and picking her up, in the end she went to the recruitment center and sighed on in the USMC witches corps, they did have to lie about her age but with so few joining, no one pointed it out.

"I'm a marine" those words stuck with hyer to this day, they told hher that she had a perpose, a reason to get up every morning, she was a Liberion marine and she was going to make her nation proud.

...

"Would you like seconds"? Yoshkia asked Peterson.

"No, i'm fine, it was a good meal though" he said back smileing warmly. He had tried and failed to get Highway to eat dinner with the witches, byt she refused.

"A good DI doesn't mix with her troops"

"Sure" he hissed out recalling what she had said.

"What" One of the witches asked him hearing his comment.

"just talking to myself sorry" he said returning to his thoughts until he was interupted again.

"Why is the Gunnery Sargent keep to herself so much, does she hate us that much"? Eila asked, she held little for the marine for being rude to Sayna.

"Samantha and i have our ways of teaching"

"We can tell, she's a bitch and your nice"

"Eila" Sayna hissed at her friend. even if she was mean to her, Sayna still didn't like Eila insulting her.

"She's was rude to you Sayna! Who can you defend her?"

"She's trying to help us improve, you could give her a chance"

The argument went on and spread the witches into two groups, one that thought the Sgt was trying to help and the other thought she was as Eilla put it best "a huge bitch"

The latter was made up of Shirley, Lucchini, Eila and Perrine who's reason was "The Liberion is a savage brute of a person" Hartmann was also on their side

"She's mean"

"How do you call your self a Karlsland soldier if you can't take a bit of training"? Barkhorn yelled at her friend.

In the corner sat Peterson.

"None of you get it, she's trying to help, as much as you may not like it, this is good for you, i may not think traing you like this is the best way, but i know it's effective" he said shaking his head as he stood up and walked away.

"Wait, Sargent Peterson" Yoshkia cried out, she didn't want the man's feelings to be hurt. He kept walking away even as she called.

...

**Wow, that ending sucked, i would say more but since i had an underaged witch in this i'm tresspassing on someone else's idea, underaged witches fighting in this crazy conflict, you know who i'm talking about, and i can't wait until you update your fic its on my list of can't waits right next to Halflife2.**

**Anyway this is meant to be a funny story but it's turning into more of a drama with funny bits mixed in, kind of like when your crazy uncle (we all have one) goes out to get a turkey for dinner at the last minute and the one he brings back still has bits of buckshot in it!**

**Any way hope you liked this, read review and relax, oh and it's spring in the U.S so my nose is stuffed more then FDR's after Dec 7th***

***FDR had breathing problem's and at the time Cocain was a way of clearing the nose of blockage, after pearl harbor he had a cocain treatment at a doctors so yes, he was a drug user, the more you know!**


End file.
